


Under Investigation

by weakinteraction



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Line of Duty
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/pseuds/weakinteraction
Summary: AC-12's latest case has taken them to Sheffield.





	Under Investigation

"You must see how this all looks very suspicious," said Superintendent Hastings calmly.

Yaz looked at all the evidence Kate -- Kate, who she had thought was her friend -- had laid out. The irreconcilable dates and times, the sudden changes of outfit ...

Yaz took a deep breath. "I assure you there's a perfectly logical explanation for everything. It's just ..."

"What?" prompted Kate, just as a voice outside shouted, "You can't go in there!"

And then, wonderfully, the Doctor's voice from just behind her.

"It's just that she thinks that you're not going to believe her. So I'm going to show you."


End file.
